All Staring at the Stars
by MaddieMeiHatter
Summary: [Colección de drabbles musicales] Porque todos tienen sentimientos distintos, problemas distintos y deseos distintos, pero hay un momento en que las almas de nuestros magos se unen a pesar de la distancia. Todos mirando las estrellas, porque estén donde estén, siempre serán las mismas y velaran por ustedes. #Segunda Estrella: Cuando fui tu hombre.
1. Levy: Manos al Aire

¡Hola! Espero que les guste esta colección de drabbles y si quieren recomendar parejas o hacer un comentarios, pues no duden en dejarme un lindo review :)

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece._

**¡Espero y disfruten!**

* * *

**Personajes: **Levy McGarden &amp; Gajeel Redfox

**Género:** Romance/Hurt

**Palabras: **739

_**Estrella #1:** Manos al Aire  
_

Era la tercera vez que peleaban en la semana. Cada vez que se veían, Gajeel encontraba alguna excusa para pelear, por lo que Levy, conteniendo las lagrimas, se iba de misión con el Shadow Gear. Pero era peor, porque le daba otra razón para pelear con ella y a él no le importaba que todos los escucharan. Con cada palabra, él heria mas y mas su corazón, ya resquebrajado.

Y ella trataba de entender al dragon slayer pero no podía, ella simplemente no podía comprender que era lo que sucedía dentro de su cabeza. Quería terminar con esto, no quería seguir sufriendo, pero cada vez que imaginaba un mundo en el que ambos no estuvieran juntos, sentía una extraña sensación, como si le doliera el pecho, como si su corazón se encogiese.

—¿¡Por que no puedes escucharme!? —gritaba la chica.

Y es que él no quería escucharla, por lo que solo seguía discutiendo. No quería entenderla porque sabia que ella tenia razón.

Y así era ahora su realidad. Gajeel celoso y Levy sufriendo. Y ella ya no tenia como enfrentarlo, quería ser fuerte y no llorar frente a el, pero las lagrimas salían a los pocos minutos. Quería rendirse ante el, porque para ella esta guerra era inútil, ella solo quería estar en sus brazos, y amarlo como era antes.

Levy veía como el perdía el control, no sobre ponerse a golpear todo porque eso era normal en él, si no que usaba todas las palabras posibles para herirla, y para ella cada palabra era una puñalada en su corazón. Sabía que una vez que él comenzaba, los insultos no se detenían hasta que él quedara satisfecho. Gajeel solo se dejaba llevar por la inseguridad, a pesar de saber que ella lo amaba.

La McGarden lo había visto crecer. No de edad, sino de corazón. Desde la maldad que tenia en Phantom Lord, hasta ser un antisocial para finalmente tener un hogar, amigos y amor. Y por eso mismo ella tenia fe, fe a que todo volvería a cambiar, a ser como antes.

Pero todo seguía igual. Y ella no podía seguir así.

—Gajeel —se le acercó cuando este salia de su casa rumbo a una misión.

—¿Que quieres? —preguntó molesto sin mirar a la chica a los ojos.

—Ya no quiero seguir con esto —dijo dejando caer una única lagrima—. No quiero seguir peleando contigo. No puedo soportarlo mas —esta vez él si la miró, con sus ojos rojos y cejas fruncidas mientras ella levantaba sus manos al aire—. Me rindo.

Gajeel la miraba intrigado, no sabia a que quería llegar

—Gajeel, solo... no mas. Yo te amo y lo sabes... así como tu también me amas. Quiero que todo acabe, que vuelva a ser como era antes. Y si en verdad me odias tanto como dices, entonces te libero para que puedas ser feliz. Juntos o separados... solo quiero que volvamos a ser felices —dijo mientras otras mas caían, pero no por tristeza, eran de alivio, porque fuera lo que fuera a suceder después, ella al menos le estaba dando fin—. Como era antes, ¿Recuerdas?

El azabache la miro y por un momento ella temió. No a él, ella era la única que no le temía, si no al posible rechazo por parte del chico. Porque aunque ella había dicho entre palabras que si él es feliz, ella también lo sería... era también cierto que le dolía el pecho el pensar que quizás ya no volvería a sentir esos abrazos y besos que la hacían sentir segura, como si nada ni nadie pudiera dañarla.

Para ella, era irónico que la única persona que la protegiera de todo mal también seria la que mas daño podría provocarle. Y eso era lo que había estado experimentando. Pero ya nada importaba, porque en este momento cualquier dolor desapareció y solo quedó en Levy el miedo y la incertidumbre.

Pero ella se sorprendió, porque sin darse cuenta sintió esos cálidos brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo que la levantaban un poco hasta quedarse en cuclillas. Unos segundos después, la chica reaccionó y lo abrazo con mas fuerza aun, apreciando ese momento. Comenzaron a separarse, pero sintió algo mas: una sensación cálida en sus labios.

Y es que el la estaba besando. Movieron sus labios al compás mientras sus corazones se sincronizaban. Al separarse, Gajeel pronuncio las palabras mas deseadas por ambos...

—Yo también pongo mis manos al aire.

* * *

Bueno, ¡Esa fue la primera estrella! Se que por la longitud de la historia no deberia de llamarse un Drabble, pero en fin haha :) Espero que les haya gustado y si es así no duden en dejarme un review :3 Si quieren darme ideas o pedirme parejas o incluso hacerme una critica también lo pueden hacer :) ¡Todo es bienvenido!

¡Espero sus review!

¡Cuídense mucho todos y los veré pronto con la segunda estrella!

_Thanks everyone, Maddie Hatter_


	2. Gray: Cuando fui tu hombre

Holaa nuevamente! Es mi segundo drabble en el dia (estoy muy motivada) y es sobre Gruvia (L) Estaba escuchando esta cancion y al principio pense en Elfman porque era muy HOMBRE, HOMBRE, pero al escuchar la letra, me di cuenta que era perfecta para este triangulo amoroso (L) La verdad prefiero el Gruvia al Lyvia pero asi salio :) Podria haberlo puesto desde la perspectiva de Lyon pero el nunca fue su hombre :(

En fin, a leer la segunda estrella: When I was your man

* * *

**Personajes: **Gray Fullbuster &amp; Juvia Loxar + Lyon Vastia

**Genero: **

**Palabras: **545

_**Estrella #2:** Cuando fui tu hombre_

Otro día mas comienza. Gray despierta en su cama, estirando su brazo para volver a encontrarse... solo. Suspira mientras se levanta de su cama, sintiendo que esta es mas grande que antes. Otro día sin ella, piensa el. Al caminar hacia el gremio, vuelve a escuchar esa canción.

_Yo también amo esta canción, Gray-sama._

_Esta sera nuestra canción -dijo Juvia sonriendo._

Gray ya no vivía, por el simple hecho de que la maga ya no estaba a su lado. Cada vez que escuchaba a Lucy dar noticias acerca Juvia, sentía como su corazón se rompía. Lentamente, centímetro a centímetro.

Y porque el era joven, joven y muy tonto para darse cuenta. Debería haberle regalado flores cuando la maga lo invitaba a salir o lo apoyaba en sus luchas, debería haberle tomado de la mano cuando la maga lo invitaba a caminar, debería haberle dado todas sus horas, toda su atención porque ella se lo merecía, debería haberle llevado aunque sea una vez a bailar, porque lo único que ella quería era bailar con el.

Pero ahora ella estaba bailando con alguien mas, alguien que no era él.

Porque Juvia lo había apoyado, lo había protegido y lo había amado. Pero eso a el le avergonzaba; había interpuesto cualquier otra cosa absurda antes que ella. Había provocado que la Juvia fuerte, lista y hermosa se alejara de el, rompiéndola de paso. Lo peor de todo fue que el no hizo nada por reparar a la rota Juvia, si no que dejo que alguien mas lo hiciera. "Eso debí hacerlo yo", pensaba Gray, "mejor dicho: nunca debí dañarla". Y el sabia que nunca podría arreglar lo que hizo, y eso lo perseguía cada vez que cerraba los ojos, aunque ahora también lo hacia con los ojos abiertos.

Ella siempre estuvo a su lado, pero el no supo apreciarlo. Ahora miraba a su lado pero no había ninguna peliazul espiándolo, ya ni ganas tenia de desnudarse, porque no había nadie que se pusiera celosa por el. Su Juvia, ya no estaba a su lado. Y todo era su culpa.

Y ahora la ve caminando de la mano con Lyon. Por dentro, su sangre hierve, pero sabe que no tiene derecho. Gray siente un gran dolor en el pecho, duelen pero va a ser él el que fuera a disculparse. Sabe que es muy tarde, pero ella debe saber que el estaba arrepentido y que todo había sido su culpa, debe ser el quien se disculpe.

Y el se acerco. Cuando la vio de frente, quiso abrazarla y decirle que la amaba, pero no podía, por ella. El peliblanco lo miro con desconfianza.

\- Juvia, solo quiero que sepas que...

Y el chico se lo dijo. Le dijo que esperaba que él le comprara flores, la tomara de la mano, le diera todas sus horas y la llevara a bailar. Porque todo eso fue lo que el no hizo, cuando el era su hombre.

\- Espero que sean felices.

Juvia lo miro y pronuncio dos únicas palabras que sonaron como cuchillas en el corazón de ambos:

\- Gracias, Gray-san.

Gray se dio la vuelta y dejo caer una lagrima. Pero solo una, porque no tenia derecho a botar mas. Porque el no fue un hombre, cuando fue su hombre.

* * *

Y esa fue la segunda estrella! Espero que les haya gustado. También disfrute mucho escribiéndola y es que la letra describe tan bien la historia *suspiro*

En fin, recuerden comentar y darle en follow y en fav!

Recuerden dejar reviews!

_Love, Maddie Hatter_


End file.
